Taking A Chance
by XxCagedBird
Summary: King Bob rules over the playground with an iron fist, however when a new girl comes he becomes a softie. However is the new girl ready for love?
1. A Meeting With Fate

Chapter 1

School.

"Charlotte, I hate how you wear your hair. It's your first day at a new school. You should have dressed a little nicer. "

Charlotte rolls her eyes and leans on the window. Why did her mother get a divorce? Why did they move from New York? This isn't fair. Life isn't fair. She wants to go home, back to the city. Now she is in some small town where there is no where to shop. This totally sucks.

Her mother looks at her daughter, Charlotte has long red hair that she always has in a side ponytail, not high on her head, lower so it can hang over her shoulder. She said it's the latest fashion style. She has on a red and white shirt that is V-neck and skinny jeans with converse. She also has on a chocker and a long necklace, and her ears are priced 4 times up and down her ear, however she wears big hoops everyday and little studs for the other 3 holes. However will this fashion be accepted in a small little town?

"Charlotte, it's now that I am saying you look ugly. I just…I want this to be easy for you hunny."

Charlotte looks over at her mother and smiles a little, "I understand mom."

They pull up the school, Third Street School. What a dumb name. Whatever, she will be in 6th grade. And it's already November so she can survive this. Her mother pats her shoulder.

"I have a feeling this year is going to change your life."

Charlotte just smiles, "Sure mom…sure."

She gets out of the car when the bus lets the other kids off. She stands there feeling stupid. She knows no one. She however sees a boy looking right at her; he has black hair and a jersey with the number 8. She looks away, not wanting to stare.

"Hey what's your name?"

Charlotte turns to see a boy with a red baseball cap. Charlotte smiles, finally a nice kid.

"Charlotte Johnson."


	2. Perfect Timing

Chapter 2

Perfect Timing.

Ringggggggg.

The recess bell rings, all the kids run out of the building. The cement jungle to the kids, the freedom of school, the only thing they look forward to. The kids either go to the jungle gym or the kickball field.

"So since you're a 6th grader, I think it must be harder to be new."

TJ has a Charlotte by her arm. Even if his friends are in 4th grade, they are pretty cool. The 6th graders are a bunch of losers who just glared at her. TJ has some really cool friends, they are all so different.

Mikey looks at the girl, "What's your name again?"

The red hair smiles a little, "It's Charlotte."

Mikey nods, That's pretty."

TJ's gang is around Charlotte. "So like over there, is where the kindergartners stay. Don't ever go over there!"

They show Charlotte all the kids; Sam and Dave the diggers, The Swinger Girl, Francis "The Hustler Kid" who tries to sell them old tests, Upside Down Girl, and a bunch of other kids.

TJ and his friends walk to the jungle gym; TJ stops, "And up there is King Bob, he sorta rules the whole playground."

Charlotte puts her hand on her hip, "That seems kind of stupid…"

"Detwiler!"

TJ turns and the rough looking girl named Spinelli takes Charlotte's arm. TJ looks at Charlotte, "Hey C, whatever you do don't tell Bob you are new."

"Detwiler! Come up here now, and just you, don't bring those dumb friends of yours."

Spinelli glares at TJ, "I don't like this teej, be careful."

"Spinelli, I always am." TJ turns and walks to the ladder and climbs up to the top. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles just a tad.

"Hey there Bob, it sure is a nice day."

Bob is his usual; he has his 'crown' on. He has his bodyguards around as well and that girl that fans him. However he looks different, not physically but something about him just seems a bit different. Bob just glares, he points to a group of kids. "Who is that girl down there?"

TJ looks down and sighs, Charlotte's bright red hair stands out that's for sure. Charlotte is talking to other kids, she is still around the gang but other kids are drawn to her. She is even talking to sweet little corn chip girl who is just smiling up at her.

"Her? Oh um, she's been here this whole time. You know, she just blended in I guess. Haha." He speaks with a nervous tone.

Bob just glares, "TJ I have been ruling since the 1st day of school, I have seen everyone. Everyone but her! She's new isn't she?"

TJ sighs, and kicks some dust. "Yeah…she is. But Bob don't do that whole new kid thing; she's been through a lot."

Bob just looks at her and rubs his chin, "Who said I was going to do that! Now tell me her name."

TJ sighs, "Charlotte Johnson. She is from New York, moved here last weekend."

Bob smiles, "I see. The subjects seem to like her. Yes...Detwiler I need a favor."

TJ nods, "Sure Bob, what is it."

"Talk to this Charlotte, ask if she has a boyfriend and let me meet her tomorrow."

TJ tries not to laugh, he puts his hand over his mouth, "Bob…what are you saying."

King Bob looks away; TJ could swear he was blushing. "I…I just want to meet her. Now please…go."

TJ then doesn't feel like laughing, what happened to Bob? He never looks away from a kid, ever. He usually yells at them or something. But today Bob is different. And TJ has a feeling it has to do with Charlotte.


	3. Meeting the King

Chapter 3

A meeting with a king

"So why do I have to meet Bob, TJ?"

TJ, the gang, and Charlotte and walking over to the jungle gym, today Charlotte doesn't feel so nervous, she has friends. She has friends in all grades; usually she doesn't make friends this easily. She has on a short black dress and converse, she has the same hoop earrings but white studs in the other holes, and her hair is the same on the side hanging over her left shoulder.

"Bob…um…he loves to meet all his subjects."

Charlotte raises a brow, "Subjects? Are you kidding me? Who calls kids subjects?"

Gus plays with his fingers; he has been doing that a lot being around Charlotte, "I guess he says that because he is king."

TJ nods and then remembers something, "Say C, gotta boyfriend?"

Charlotte laughs a small bit, "Never had one, why TJ are you inserted in me?"

TJ smiles and shakes his head, "I think you are pretty, but you're too old for me." _But I know someone who likes you. _

They reach the playground and TJ waves, "Hey Bob we are here! Like I promised."

Bob and his bodyguards talk to each other; Charlotte doesn't understand any of this. Why is she here? Why does 'king' Bob want to talk to her alone? TJ is smiling to himself.

"Okay, but only send up TJ and Charlotte!"

Vince huffs and puffs, "That whomps, we all should go up there, what's the big deal anyway!"

The other four agree about it. However TJ puts his hand up, "No guys, Charlotte and I need to go up there alone to see Bob."

Spinelli puts his hands on her hips, "Whatever Teej. You just better come back you hear! We have a dodge ball game in six minutes. "

TJ nods and shows Charlotte to the ladder. She groans and follows TJ. TJ reaches the top and pulls Charlotte up and Charlotte brushes herself off. TJ smiles seeing Bob look away; wow does this girl have some powers over him?

"Charlotte King Bob, King Bob meet Charlotte."

Charlotte smiles, King Bob is really good looking up close. "Hi. You have…a nice view from up here."

King Bob finally looks over at Charlotte, "Oh thanks. Detwiler be gone now."

TJ just smiles, "Of course Bob, and C if you need me I'm going to play dodge ball with the guys."

Charlotte nods and then feels anxious, she looks around. Bob can tell she is feeling nervous.

"Here, I made one of my staff get you a chair." The staff led her to nice cushion chair, one like Bob's. She slowly sits down and smiles. This is nice. She then feels a brush of wind come at her right side she turns quickly and see someone fanning her. She blushes a little, "No no…it's cool. I'm not hot or anything." The girl is a bit shocked but nods and stands, Bob looks at her.

"You sure are humble."

Charlotte shrugs, "Perhaps. Or perhaps I don't like bossing kids around." She says with a small smile and Bob looks away. Bob turns and was going to say something to her when two of his staff bring a kid by his arms.

"King, this boy was found cutting in line."

King Bob glares but then looks at Charlotte and remembers what she said. "Um…just put him in time-out or something."

The two boys looks startled, "Are you sure, that isn't like y-"

King Bob stomps his foot and stands up. "Enough! Do as I say now or…or." Charlotte blinks, why did he pause? She doesn't understand the total change in his attuide. Bob looks at her for a split second, "just do what I said." He mumbles and sits back down in his chair, slumping. Charlotte isn't sure what to say, she looks around and then smiles.

"Um…King...sir? Can I ask you something?"

Bob straightens up, "Sure Charlotte."

Charlotte opens her mouth but shuts it when the bell rings. She stands up, "I guess it will wait. I will see you around."

Bob doesn't get up, "Hey….wait."  
Charlotte was about to head down to the ladder but turns, "Yeah?"

"Would you…I don't know…wanna come and sit with me tomorrow?"

Charlotte smiles, "Sure Bob…sure."


	4. He Is More Then A King

Chapter 4

He Is More Then A King/Talk with Corn Chip Girl

Charlotte wasn't listening to the teacher talk about King Henry, she was thinking about Bob. Why was he so nice to her? Letting her sit up there with him and even acting weird around her? She begins to doddle when the teacher keeps talking. Some girls behind her are laughing about something; Charlotte can't stand when girls talk about other girls. If she was some sort of queen she would stop that, that's for sure. She then looks down and blushes of what she wrote. She drew a big heart, and in the middle she wrote Bob + Charlotte.

Charlotte rips the paper in half, does she like him? She sighs; she never had a boy like her before. Ever. How could this be happening? She swore to never even think about love or anything like that. The bell rings loudly and Charlotte is the last one to leave.

She goes to her locker, what is her homework? English. No she did it in class. Oh Math, of course. She gets her textbook and puts it in her very big purse and slams her locker. She turns and sees Will, he is a pretty popular kid in the 6th grade. He has blonde wavy hair and soft green eyes, very tan skin and is muscular. What is he doing over here?

"Hey Charlotte, going anywhere tonight?"

Charlotte just glares, "Um duh, like my house you idiot. Now if you ex-"

Will just steps in front of her blocking her in, she crosses her arms.

"You know, someone like a stud like me should get with the hot new girl."

Charlotte glares, "Like I would EVER get with you! Now back off!"

"HEY!" A voice comes from behind Charlotte. She can't believe it, it's Bob. But Bob isn't wearing his crown or his cape. He looks normal, like a normal kid.

Will seems a tad shocked, "B-Bob, what are you doing here?"

Bob stands beside Charlotte, "I heard Charlotte yelling and I came to see what was going on. And now I see it's you Will. Why don't you buzz off, or tomorrow I will make sure you are on the dodge ball wall when Lawson and his little friends are there to beat the crap out of you or perhaps I will put you in with the kindergartners when they are hungry."

Will goes to his knees, "No your highness! Anything about that, I promise to leave Charlotte alone for good! I swear."

Bob smirks, "Very good Will. I will make sure you keep that promise." He growls under his breath, "Not get lost."

Will runs away and out the front doors, Charlotte is almost beaming with respect for Bob.

"Wow Bob that was…awesome, I mean…thanks for like helping me."

Bob runs his hand through his hair, "So, you didn't think I was harsh?"

Charlotte begins to walk and he follows her, "What? No way, that was awesome! I mean you should be harsh to kids when they deserve it you know?"

Bob nods, "Yeah, you're right."

They reach the front doors and walk down the steps together, Charlotte has to walk home. Bob's mom however is waiting in her car.

"Her Charlotte? Are you, umm coming to see me tomorrow?"

Charlotte nods Bob smiles to himself and gets in the car. She waves goodbye and walks towards her house. She is in deep thought but hears her name being called, it's corn chip girl. Charlotte must have pasted her house.

"Hey Charlotte, how are you?"

Charlotte sits on the sidewalk's edge, "Not good. I'm like super confused."

Corn chip girl sits by her, "What's going on, is it about Bob?"

Charlotte looks at her, "What? Why would you say that?"

She shrugs, "I think he likes you, I saw the way he stared at you the first day you came, and when you went up there today, he was trying to be nice for you. Usually Bob is a total jerk who is really mean."

Charlotte looks at her shoes, "You don't understand, I promised to never have a boyfriend or even think about liking someone. I saw how brutal love is; my mother and father got a divorced because he cheated on her."

Corn chip girl looks at her sadly, "I'm sorry. But, just because your parents had bad luck doesn't mean you will, I bet Bob would like you even if you looked awful tomorrow!"

Charlotte stands and rolls her eye, "Like that would EVER happen, I wouldn't come to school if I looked bad."

Charlotte walks her way home and Corn chip girl wave's goodbye to her.


	5. Inner Beauty

Chapter 5

Inner Beauty

"Charlotte! What in God's name are you doing in bed! GET UP!"

Charlotte barely has time to get dressed, she has on a hoodie and sweat pants and converse. She has on no makeup or even earrings. What's worse is that she didn't have time to do her hair, so it is super curly. Her hair reaches her chest and is super full and strands of curls are everywhere. She usually straightens her hair but not today.

Her mother won't listen to be pleading and makes her get out of the car. Great she is even late. She walks down the empty halls, she knows she looks awful. She doesn't want anyone to point it out. She reaches her class and opens the door. Everyone looks and her eyes drop quickly to the floor. She hears a few older girls laugh at her; she just puts her head down. Why? Why her?

The recess bell rings and she is the last person as usual. She tries to hide herself from everyone, however she hears a few girls laughing. Charlotte stops and feels her heart sink. Bob has girls around him, they are all flirting. Today she is very ugly, and all natural. She can't go see him like this! She stays in the shadows.

"Like Bob why are you so eager to go out?"

"I have a special meeting, so excuse me."

Charlotte looks at her feet; she has to stand him up. She has too.

She finally goes outside and TJ and the gang see her at the picnic tables.

"Hey C-"

Their eyes all go wide, and Viene is first to speak. "Wow what happened to you!"

Charlotte sighs, "I know it's awful…"

Gretchen smiles, "Awful? Your hair is beautiful!"

"What are you talking about?"

Gus nods, "Yeah it's like so natural, you look natural. When you have a lot of makeup on and earrings you look kind of mean."

Charlotte feels a better, "Yeah but I bet Bob won't think that. And look those Ashley's are up there, no way am I going to see him today."

Spinelli growls, "Yeah they would find some way to insult you. Which totally whomps!"

TJ sighs, "Well I think you are brave just coming to school like that. I mean that's awesome and if Bob and those Ashley's don't like it, well forget em'. But you won't know till you go up there now will you?"

Charlotte nods, "I guess your right TJ. Wish me luck?" She walks away quickly to the jungle gym.

"I have a good feeling about this." TJ says to the gang.

"So then Ashley A. was like 'Ew as if loser, like I would go with you ever, like gross.' And the kid got all mad and was like…"

Bob just groans, "Please stop talking…"

The other three Ashley's are sitting around Bob, Charlotte finally gets the guts to put her hand on the cold ladder and climb up.

"So Ashley T was like…"

Everyone stops talking when Charlotte puts her foot down on the hard, cold metal. The Ashley's mouth drop and one Ashley 'faints' into another Ashley's arms.

_Great, why did I even do this_?

Ashley A just laughs, "Wow Charlotte did you like get up on the wrong side of the bed or did the aliens from planet ugly-"

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice comes, it was Bob.

Ashley A stops talking fast and crosses her arms.

"All of you leave now but Charlotte, especially you Ashley A. I don't want you to ever come near my thrown for the rest of the week!"

The Ashley's leave quickly and even the staff leave, but the hang around the slide.

Charlotte is confused, and crosses her arms. Bob looks at her and then points to the car by him. "Sit down Charlotte, please?"

Charlotte sits down in the soft cushioned chair, but she keeps her arms crossed and her long red curly hair hides most of her face. They sit in silence till Bob clears his throat.

"Is that your natural hair?"

Charlotte nods, "I know it's hideous and horrid I know."

Bob laughs out loud, "What? You believed those Ashley's? Charlotte your hair is so beautiful, I mean the way it looks so full and it makes the color stand out."

Charlotte blushes and beams, "Really?"

Bob nods and leans over and pushes her hair behind her ear as well. His finger brushed her cheek and it felt amazing.

"And the way you are dressed, you don't care what people think about you, that takes guts, and a lot of them."

Charlotte just smiles and leans in her chair so she is closer to him, "Thanks Bob. You know I wasn't going to come and see you today."

He leans closer to her, "Why? Did I do something wrong."

She shakes her head, "No. I woke up late and I thought I looked hideous so I didn't want you to see me like this, and…well that's it." That's not all it, she has feelings for him, but she doesn't want those feelings at all.

Bob takes her hand into his, "Charlotte I don't care what you look like or how you dress. I think your gorgeous, polite, and most of all caring. Don't think I don't want to see you, okay?"

She smiles and nods, "Yeah, thanks."

She puts her head on his shoulder and smiles to herself when he flinches, but he relaxes and leans back in his chair, his grip on her hand gets tighter.


	6. Learning to Take a Chance

Chapter 6

The Speech And The Truth

"I am so ready for recesses today, aren't you guys?" TJ says to his gang and Charlotte.

"Totally, I'm going to beat Lawson with my iron fist!" Spinelli says loudly as they walk down the stairs, however two of king bob's staff comes.

"We need Charlotte and now!"

Charlotte nods, "Okay, bye guys."

Charlotte walks off with the two guys, today she left her hair curly but put it in her normal side ponytail, and she has a black V-neck shirt and jeans and sandals on today. She walks to the jungle-gym and climbs the latter. Bob is sitting in his normal chair but he looks very nervous. He smiles seeing Charlotte, he stands up. Charlotte feels her heart beating like crazy, she even sees Corn-Chip Girl behind him.

"Charlotte I have a big surprise for you today." Bob says and then turns his attention to the playground, "KIDS OF THE PLAYGROUND, I HAVE A VERY SPEICAL ACCOUNMENT! SO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND COME OVER HERE!"

All the kids stop what they are doing; the diggers stop digging and the swinger girl stops swinging. Everyone is here and waiting.

Bob clears his throat, "I um…have something I need to say and get off my chest. Over the past two days I have meet someone unlike all others, she is unique and doesn't care what other people think. And I have to say this."

Everyone gets very quiet, even the kindergartners, Bob clears his throat, "I'm in love with a girl named Charlotte Johnson! That's right, wow it felt good to say it. And as of this day she will be Queen!"

Corn-chip girl claps with the other kids but looks for Charlotte. She looks at the back and sees Charlotte running away, no one noticed but her. She goes over to King Bob and pulls at his shirt, he turns and looks sadly at Corn-Chip girl.

"Where is she?" He mumbles.

"King Bob sir, with all respect, I think you scared her off."

"What! How!

Corn-Chip girl sighs, "Go out and find her, you will have your answer."

Bob nods, and climbs down the ladder.

Charlotte had to run off, she had too. What was he thinking doing that? Does she love him? Hell love is such a strong word, what will she do! How can she take this! She cannot, but then again she does like Bob a lot. But to be queen and be his the rest of the year that sounds nice. But nothing good happens to her ever.

Charlotte has her knees to her head and her hair undone. She is hiding near the garbage so no one would find her.

"Charlotte."

Only Bob did.

She looks up, "Bob? W-What are you doing here?"

He sits down by her, "I was looking for you. Man it smells over here. Why did you run off like that?"

Charlotte looks away, "W-Well I..You see…I had-"

Bob looks away, "I wish I was wrong, you don't like me."

Charlotte turns her head towards him, "NO I do like you! I really like you, after you stood up for me towards Will and Ashley's. How you could see my beauty even without my hair straighten or even makeup. I really like you."

Bob smiles and then frowns, "But I don't get it, why did you leave."

Charlotte sighs, "I guess I'm scared. After I saw my father leave my mother I was scared, scared it would happen to me. That's why I've never had a boyfriend at all, I was scared. Scared of falling in love, scared of letting myself go, I am a coward. And when I know I liked you, I didn't know what to do. I was scared, and I still am. I'm scared you will leave me next year when we go to middle school, I'm just scared."

Bob sits there and then takes her hand and kisses the back of it, "That's it? Charlotte, I've never met anyone like you. You're perfect. You're perfect for being queen of the playground. Don't be scared, because trust me. I'm not ever letting you go. And when we go to middle school I promise, we will be together even then. I swear. It's like that word I learned in English…fate! It was fate that brought us together, don't you see. So please….will you be my queen?"

Charlotte looks at his dark lovely eyes, she nods. He grabs her and shakes for a bit but then presses his lips against hers. Charlotte blushes hard, she's never kissed a boy before, however..She relaxes in his arms. He kisses her lower lip and holds her closer; one of his hands is in her long red hair the other on the small of her back. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. This, this is bliss.

"Kids of the playground, behold, your new QUEEN!"

The kids go crazy when Charlotte appears. She is crowned by King Bob himself; it is a small white crown with the letter C in the middle. She has gets a nicer chair, a red one with white on it. She sits down by Bob and he takes her hand when everyone left to go play.

"I'm glad you took a chance Charlotte."

Charlotte leans over and kisses his check hearing him groan and then his lips. "I'm willing to take a chance with you Bob."


End file.
